


"Handsome"

by KuroBakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair, Happy, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Yuuri notices that Victor has been trying to grow his hair out again but on this evening, Victor is having some second thoughts about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash

Yuuri walked down the hallway of the home that him and Victor have been sharing for a only a couple of months. Victor now is living full-time in Japan with his boyfriend. Lately, Yuuri has noticed that that Victor has been growing his hair out since they have been together. It's gotten to where he can make a decent size ponytail in the back of his head.. Yuuri saw Victor's door cracked open and light coming through the crack. He quietly walked to the door and peak through it. Yuuri saw Victor sitting on the floor in front of his mirror. The look on Victor's face was not good. He looked like he was depressed or concerned about something but was not sure about what it could be. Yuuri suddenly noticed a pair of scissors laying next to his boyfriend. Suddenly feeling very worried, Yuuri knocked on his door.

“Victor?” Yuuri suddenly asked from behind the closed door. Victor did not say anything. Yuuri opened the door wide and looked at him.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked a different question. Victor sighed as he looked at the mirror.

“I feel like I should do it.” Victor suddenly piped up. Yuuri was hoping that Victor was talking about _that_.

“Honey, if something is wrong, please tell me.” Yuuri said suddenly wanting and starting to cry. Victor heard Yuuri sniffle and quickly turned his head to look at him.

“Oh, no! I was not talking about doing that! It's nothing like that. I was talking about doing something completely different. I did not mean to worry or confuse you.” Victor said back to him, smiling. Yuuri calmed down.

“Oh okay. Please never ever considering doing that if something every happens.” Yuuri told him.

“I promise.” Victor said.

“Good but I am curious...what exactly _were_ you talking about?” Yuuri asked. Victor turned his head around to look at the mirror again but the smile he just had went away.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot tell you because I was not sure if I actually was going to do this but I was trying to grow my hair out but now...I am starting to have doubts about continuing to do so.” Victor replied. Yuuri walked over close and stopped in back of him.

“Is there a reason why you were growing it out in the first place?” Yuuri asked.

“Because of nostalgia and because I have been thinking about this again for a while now but now, I feel like that this was a stupid idea to do this.” Victor answered then sighed, looking down at the ground. Suddenly, Victor felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.. He looked up at the mirror and his eyes widened as he blushed. Yuuri was hugging him and laying his head on Victor's shoulder.

“I do not think it is a stupid idea at all and to be honest, I think you look handsome, regardless of what you do to your hair. It is is up to you what you decided to do but either way, you'll look amazing.” Yuuri told him. Victor smiled and laid his against Yuuri's and nuzzled it a couple of times. Victor felt better about wanting to grow his hair out now and had more confidence in doing so. Thanks to Yuuri.

“Thanks, Yuuri. I love you.” Victor told him. Victor moved his head as Yuuri moved his head to look at his lover.

“I love you, too..” Yuuri said then kissed him on the cheek. Victor looked at Yuuri's face and then they kissed each other on the lips for a few seconds. When they stopped, they looked at each other, smiling.

“I am so glad to have you in my life, Yuuri.” Victor suddenly piped up.

“Same here.” Yuuri replied. Victor picked up the scissors and put them back in the box where he took them out of. Yuuri and Victor suddenly were laying down on the floor, cuddling. Yuuri carefully removed the ponytail from Victor's hair and fixed his hair. Victor's hair now reach down to the middle of his shoulder blades. Victor was blushing and even more than before.

“Like, I said, you look handsome. _Very_ handsome.” Yuuri said to him then smiled. Victor smiled back at him and suddenly held him close to him and his chest as they were both still on the ground. Suddenly, Yuuri made a noise.

“Victor...you..are squeezing me a bit too hard.” Yuuri said. Victor loosen up a bit.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Victor said.

“It is okay but we can still keep doing this, though. It feels really nice.” Yuuri said back. Victor went back to cuddling with Yuuri for a little while before Yuuri had to get up and go get ready for bed.

A lit bit later, there was another knock at Victor's door. Victor got up from the ground and walked over to open it. When he opened it, there was Yuuri standing there, holding a pillow under one of his arms.

“May I stay with you tonight?” Yuuri asked, blushing. A huge smile appeared on Victor's face and nodded. Yuuri walked into the room and then Victor shut the door. The two slept in Victor's room for the rest of night.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
